Shall we?
by Rotaro
Summary: ToKo one shot. Takes place in when it's Toph's turn to win a free fieldtrip with amazing sexy Zuko. Things don't turn out the way she expected, or do they?


**This is an ATLA fanfic that was requested by someone in . Well, I hope you guys like it, it is a oneshot BTW. Love you all. ^.^**

**Thanks to the Anonymous ToKo Fan that critiqued my work and helped me make it a lot better.**

**One point she did bring was the fact that I didn't set the age. I do have a problem with the ToKo of young Toph and Teenage Zuko, so even though this IS based on an episode, Toph is about 16 years old in my mind. If you would like to imagine it the normal way be my guest, but for me she is 16. **

_**Shall We?**_

Her voice drifted behind me as I focused up-ahead. Aang was a complete idiot, but this was the most idiotic thing he had done since his appearance.

"…When all I really wanted was their love" Toph's voice suddenly brought me back and I turned around.

"Look, I know you had a harsh childhood and all, but right now we need to focus on finding Aang" I said and turned around, walking a little faster.

"This is the worst fieldtrip ever" I heard her murmur behind me.

I ignored her once again, trying to focus in Aang and where on Earth could he be. What guy just leaves? Well… I did, but that doesn't mean anything!

"UGH" Toph just kept complaining and complaining and it was really getting quite annoying.

"What the hell is your problem?" I said, my patience been tested to its limit and I'm naturally hot headed, not that I'll ever admit that in person.

"How come everyone gets an amazing life-changing-experience with you and all I get is this!" she argued, swinging her arms around to press her point further.

A sudden madness blush creeping lightly, coloring her cheeks.

By Agni was she pretty.

I shook my head violently. Get a hold of yourself Zuko, this is not the time to be checking girls out.

"Look Toph, you can have a life changing experience, if you HAD a life to change. But by what I have baguely heard, you are pretty happy" I said, turning around again, we really needed to move and fast.

"Happy?" her voice suddenly sounded low, almost hurt.

A chill ran down my spine, since I've been with the 'gaang' I have never heard Toph's voice like that.

"After all I told you and you think I'm happy? Is that what they really think? That I'm happy? They never bothered on knowing me, have they?"

I felt completely responsible for bringing this depressive state out of her.

I turned around and looked straight into her sightless eyes and she looked up, like if knowing what I was doing.

"They know you, but you really don't give much to think been all hard and stuff. I mean, I've heard that we are what we bend, but you have taken that to the next level and transformed your soul into a rock, not allowing others to see inside, nor to carry you when you're weak" I smiled, trying to warm her suddenly harden face, even though she couldn't really see it, but I knew she could definetly feel it.

"By the spirits you sound cornier than Iroh now" she broke into a wide grin and even though annoyed me out of my sense, I was glad she was back… somehow.

"Aww, come on Hot-head, can you take a joke?" she yelled behind my shoulder.

"That wasn't funny, is not fun when you joke about your feelings and make others think you are seriously hurt"

"Aww, you are such a girl Princess" she said scoffing and standing right beside me.

I was still pretty convince that what she said wasn't a lie, but after she felt I saw right through her she HAD to hide it somehow. That's exactly why no one knew her for real.

"Ugh. WORST FIELDTRIP EVER!" she yelled for like the hundrenth time today, draining my patience to the end.

I turned around, a smirk formed on my lips and a thought ran my mind. I saw her eyebrows raise at me and I grabbed her tiny wrist, pulling her behind some tall bushes.

"Hey Sparky, what on Earth are you doing?"

I pulled her to me when I saw we were out of sight and earshot. Pretty distant and isolated place I found, simply perfect. She crashed against my chest and suddenly her eyes opened wide. I went to her ear and whispered softly and seductively

"We need to change that, don't we?" I felt the Blind Bandit shiver under my touch, a blush creeping under her eyes.

"Ch-change what?" she whispered, studering along the way.

"The worst fieldtrip ever" I stated, my mouth still on her ear, my hands on the low part of her back.

"Um… how you plan to do-do that?" she tried to be stuborn but it didn't work.

She looked too cute.

"Well…" My face was inches from her's now.

I could see her blind eyes wide in fear and expectation.

"Well, shall we start then?" She was about to ask again when my lips crashed agaisnt her's.

Her eyes widened in amazement and she tried to push me off. With each push I tighten my grip around her waist. She broke away and moved her face away from mines, leaving her neck completely exposed. I felt too tempted, but didn't really get to do anything.

"Get off me Sparky!" I released her immidieatly, causing her to fall backwards to the ground.

"I thought you wanted a life-changing…"

"but, but… YOU WERE KISSING ME!"

"And?"

She looked down and then back up to where she thought I was at.

"You probably did the same thing with Katara, right?" she spat, suddenly angry.

"What?" I laughed and that just seemed to spark her anger even more.

"I knew it!" she stood up and started to walk away.

"Toph, wait" I ran behind her, holding her arm tightly.

"Let go or I'll murder you"

"You can't do that, when my father is beaten I'll be the next Fire Lord"

"And I don't give a hell" she spat turninng around.

"You are the first girl I kiss in a life-changing fieldtrip" I said low and soft.

"Liar"

"How you know?" I asked.

"Because… because…"

I laughed.

"You got no solid ground to prove it" I said.

"Ok fine, if you did I'll prove it to myself" she said, her voice suddenly going from mad to fine with a hint of slyness in it.

"Umm…"

"Well... shall we?" she said, pulling me by my clothes and crashing our lips together.

If this was her first kiss or not, I couldn't tell, she was really good. I kissed her back, a blush working itself into my own face. We pulled and she turned around, walking away. I followed right behind her, not a word been spoken between us.

15 minutes later she spoke up.

"You know, about the whole making a rock out of your soul thing?" I looked at her.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You where right. I do all those things, but I guess I really don't want people to know the reality behind me, or the pain. I don't want to be reminded as the lonely, blind girl…"

"but the strong, outspoken, cute earthbender"

"CUTE?" she said as I got done finishing her sentence for her.

"Yeah Toph. Cute." I stepped infront of her, grabbed her chin and kissed her again.

Softly this time, something inside of me growing slowly, warming my inside. Her tiny arms wrapped around my neck as our kiss continued, softness coming out of her lips and out her very soul. The kiss deepened even more, taking a fierce heat and a sudden passion that wasn't there when we first kissed. I slowly and carefully slid my tounge inside her mouth, not really wanting to take the kiss this far but not been able to stop my body.

Her sudden moans didn't help, as I pressed her harder agaisnt me and her arms tighten around my neck, bringing us closer, deepening the kiss. We stayed like that for minutes with no end, the only sound around us been the birds singing in the distant. When we finally pulled apart a smile had worked around her lips.

"Now you know more than anybody about me" she said.

"And what exactly do I know?" I said, understanding her but teasing her at the same time.

"That I have a weakness, that I'm a girly-girl when it comes to that weakness and that I am completely soft when fire come in contact with me" that smile stayed on her lips as the words left her mouth.

"Oh, well…" we started walking and one of my arms stayed around her waist.

"I'm completely fine with that" I smiled too, kissing the top of her head and holding her closer.

Who would've guessed that this was going to be a life changing experience for both of us.

**Here it is. tell me what you think.**

**Thanks again for your reviews and helping making this story better. It really means a lot. Thanks.**


End file.
